


Вечер поэзии

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Солдат пытается вспомнить
Kudos: 9





	Вечер поэзии

**Author's Note:**

> кровь, смерть в кадре, нецелевое использование творчества Сергея Есенина (но он не пострадал), неточное цитирование  
> все достаточно взрослые, чтобы проникнуться

Солдат потянул раму раздвижной двери, ведущей с террасы, и проскользнул на темную кухню. Сигнализация даже не пикнула — свое дело он знал прекрасно, — оставалось только дождаться Старика. Он устроился за кухонным столом, стараясь оставаться в тени, и принялся ждать.

Ждать он умел как никто. 

Обычно он не думал ни о чем, кроме предстоящего дела, но в этот раз отчего-то в голову полезли обрывки странных фраз на русском, который из него, казалось, выжгли навсегда. Во всяком случае, очень старались. Но Солдат слишком долго был русским — такое не вытравить даже Машиной. 

Это в крови. 

Любимый глок, изуродованный длинной трубой глушителя, оскорблял чувство прекрасного Солдата, нарушал внутри сосредоточенный, выверенный до мелочей баланс, и пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть. О Старике можно было сказать много всякого, например трусом тот не был никогда, но вот скрытности его не учили. Тем более в собственном доме, напичканном электроникой и ни на что не годной охраной. 

Солдат прислушался. Хозяин дома ходил где-то левее и дальше, на десять часов. Три шага, разворот. Задумчивые такие шаги, будто…

В голове сама собой всплыла картинка: шаги тяжелых окованных металлом сапог гулко отдаются под сырыми низкими сводами. Слева отвратительно знакомая стена, выкрашенная грязно-зеленой краской. 

— Не жалею, не зову, не плачу, все пройдет, как с белых яблонь дым…

Солдат пытался услышать еще, вспомнить, что там дальше с яблонями и плачем, но не мог. Он и не должен был, но отчего-то хотелось. Куски текста плавали в мути наложившихся друг на друга задач, директив, гласных и негласных правил, хотелось схватить их за хвост, выстроить в нужном порядке, сложить, как головоломку. 

«Не жалею… дым… молодым…» Строфа крутилась буквально на языке, и Солдат так увлекся выковыриванием слов из пудинга своей памяти, что едва не пропустил не по возрасту легкие шаги Старика. 

Сколько раз он, слыша их, знал, что в ближайшие часы ничего хорошего не будет? И вот наконец…

— Солдат? Что ты… Хочешь молока?

Старик не выглядел испуганным, да и заметил его почти сразу, хотя любой гражданский на его месте просто прошел бы мимо. Солдат не был удивлен: без чуйки, как говорил — кто, кстати? — на опасность долго не протянешь. 

— Ну как хочешь.

Свет из холодильника неприятно напомнил о криокамере, и Солдат вдруг понял, что больше не вернется туда. Зачем? Он вполне может жить своим умом. 

«О, моя утраченная свежесть…» Это, кажется, из конца? Или середина? Если он вернется _к ним_ , то снова забудет. Старик, казалось, начал что-то подозревать, потому что потянулся куда-то вбок, но Солдат был быстрее. 

Короткий тихий хлопок — это не должно закончиться быстро, он должен вспомнить, — и Старик со стоном упал на пол, хотел крикнуть «помогите», потом произнес: «Желание», но Солдат нацепил на него свою маску, в которую сунул свернутое кухонное полотенце. 

Крови из Старика натекло порядочно, он зажимал рваную рану в паху — Солдат никогда не промахивался, особенно с такого расстояния — и мычал. 

— Как же там? — шепотом произнес Солдат, наблюдая, как кровь толчками просачивается сквозь пальцы, покрытые пигментными пятнами и редкими рыжими волосками, пачкает перстень на правой, от которого оставались знатные царапины на лице, если случалось получить затрещину тыльной стороной ладони. — Не жалею, не зову, не плачу. Все пройдет, как с… Молчать! — также шепотом рявкнул он на Старика, но тот заскулил еще отчаяннее — конечно, у него же не заживет, Солдат точно знал, проверил файлы медкарты — и чуть откатился, оставляя на полу широкий кровавый след. В члене крупные артерии. Были. 

Солдат бесшумно поднялся и несколько раз прошел из одного угла кухни в другой, стараясь не попадать в световое пятно.

— Все пройдет, как с белых яблонь дым. Увяданья золотом охвачен… я уже не буду молодым. 

Не буду молодым. Сердце защемило от странной тоски, но тут Старик в последний раз захрипел, дернулся, уронил на пол окровавленные ладони. Брюки за тысячу долларов были безнадежно испорчены. Как и их хозяин. Обойдя лужу крови, Солдат снял свою маску, с любопытством взглянул на рану, зиявшую в полутьме, как бордовая роза, и, подумав, решил заглянуть в библиотеку. 

Через пятнадцать минут Призрак растворился в небытии, и под глухой черной маской он улыбался — нужный томик лежал во внутреннем кармане его куртки. В стихотворении, не дававшем покоя, было целых пять строф. Солдат собирался выучить каждую из них.

Благо у него теперь есть на это время.


End file.
